


Eon's a Mother.

by Fudged_Up_Fanfics



Series: Fudged up Fanfics! [9]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben/Ben much wow, Eon u slut, M/M, MMM YIS, Multi, Vilgax is a rapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudged_Up_Fanfics/pseuds/Fudged_Up_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eon has so many beautiful children...<br/>Too bad they hate him!<br/>GAYNESS ENSUES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eon's a Mother.

Eon was sad. But how could he be sad? He had a wonderful husband, 10 beautiful children and a loving home. But not everything was good, his husband, Vilgax was always working and they hardly had any time with each other. What with him always destroying worlds and stuff. And when they did spend time together, he’d always call him Ben Tennyson and force him to wear a brunette wig and shout, “It’s hero time!” Eon was sad. Very, very sad.  
One day, he called his beautiful children down stairs for breakfast. He was in his favourite pink apron, it made him feel sexy. Vilgax walked in and said, “Bitch I’m going out for a while. I need to go kill somebody today, sorry kiddy’s. Daddy’s got to go.”  
“We ain’t your bloody kids you bastard! Take us back to our own universes!” Mad shouted at him and smashed a glass bottle over the table and pointed it at him.  
“I know, I’ll miss you too.” And with that, he farted rainbows out the door whilst shouting, “I’M FARTING!!!”  
Eon began to cry because his husband left again, that and it smelt really, really bad. “H-how is everyone’s eggs?” he cried.  
“There worse than yesterday, it’s still raw but also burned….” Nega flipped his hair and sighed.  
“You’re too kind!” he sniffled. “I suppose it’s time to-“  
“Hero time?!” Ben Ten called excitedly.  
“No, time to walk the children,” he said and all of them groaned in frustration.  
Things were starting to get better as Eon and his children walked through the park. All boys were on child leashes, except Albedo since he were the youngest and was in the baby carriage that Eon was pushing. Albedo looked murderous and shouted, “This is all your fault Prime Tennyson!”  
Ben looked shocked, “It’s not my fault, OMG! Hey wait…” All the Bens noticed that Eon wasn’t paying attention to them and just crying as he walked. All Bens smiled, “This is our chance to escape,” they took off their leashes and run away.  
Soon Eon noticed his child were gone and he cried. “MY BABIES!!!” like any good mother he went looking for them, clapping his hands and saying, “Here boys, boys, boys, boys.” No one came.  
He began to cry more and more, until he noticed one of his young nearby with his head in a plastic bag. He screamed and pulled the bag from him. “Bad Zarro, you had mummy worried!” Zarro tried to run away from him, but Eon had picked him up and put him in the carriage, which was kind of small for him so he was stuck.  
“Ben help Ben!” Zarro shouted and Eon noticed he was yelling at Nega who was just about to stick his head through the lasso he had tied to the tree. “Baby!”  
“Oh shit..” Nega whispered as he was also thrown in the carriage, but also couldn’t fit so he was just kind of sitting on Zarro.  
“Oh this is every mother’s nightmare! Losing his babies!” he screamed and started to cry more. His wails were heard by cool Uncle Ben 10, 000 as he walked through the park and over to them. “Hey, Eon. Why the fuck are you crying, pussy?” he said as he put sun glasses on. The two Bens cheered when they saw him.  
“Cool uncle 10,000!” they shouted.  
“Aaw, how you kids doing?” he asked as he picked both up and started to rock them. “You guys are getting so big.”  
“Oh, brother….you has such a way with the kids. How do you do it?” Eon asked.  
“Cause I’m cool!” he used both the Bens he was holding to intensify his statement by throwing both of them in the carriage roughly. “Alright, so why are you crying this time fag?”  
“My babies run away, I can’t find them anywhere!”  
Ben 10, 000 fought the urge to hit him right there and then. Instead he slapped him in the face, “Shut your ass up! You’re embarrassing.” He said.  
Eon sniffled. “My babies hate me and worst thing is…..my husband won’t touch me anymore! And if he does he calls me Ben!”  
Ben 10,000 yawned. “What about the rapist?”  
Eon was taken back by the question, “What do you mean rapist?” he asked fluttering his eye flashes gaily.  
Ben 10,000 said between flexing. “Well, normally when a women’s husband won’t touch her and the children run away, it’s a sign of sexual abuse.”  
Eon gasped, “OH MY GOD!!! Are you telling me he’s raping one of my babies?!”  
“Yeah, probably. What did you expect? He’s calls you Ben dumbass…” Ben 10, 000 yawned.  
“Oh sweet hearts, is daddy sexually assaulting you?” Eon asked the Bens who were ignoring him and randomly making out. “They’re so devastated…” Eon wiped a tear from his eye.  
“Well…” Ben 10,000 started. “I’m off to go be cool and awesome somewhere else,” instead of a smoke bomb, he threw a grenade to the ground and it exploded. Ben 10,000 disappeared into the air.  
Eon looked to the boys, “GO find your brothers…or lovers. Or whatever the fuck you boys are.”  
Nega picked up a long stick from the ground and used to push them ahead like a row boat.  
Eon knew what he had to do. 

 

Vilgax sat on the opposite side of the table. Eon seemed more quiet today and for some reason wearing an Asian school girl outfit. WTF Eon. There was a long silence between the two fags. Vilgax didn’t like it. “Some whisky would be nice,” Vilgax said, finally.  
“I’ll make tea,” Eon said and walked back into the kitchen where he belonged.  
“I said whisky you dumb bitch!” Vilgax snapped. He sat there by himself and looked around the room, looking at the pictures of the boys hung up and thought. “Hot bastards.”  
Suddenly, his phone vibrated and he looked at the message. It was from Eon and it said. “Sorry.”  
“Huh? Eon?” he stared at his phone as the jug got louder and louder until finally the message came up.  
“Goodbye.”  
Vilgax heard the ending to “School days” start playing in the background and said. “SHIT!” he turned around and Eon ran over to him and stabbed him in the boob. He fell to the floor and yelled.  
“You’re so cruel!” Eon shouted and stabbed him again. “You only thought of raping my babies!” all the gay moments of the two flashed before VIlgax’s eyes and he died.  
Eon suddenly realised what he had done and ran out, CRYING.  
Later, all the Bens came back and found the dead body. They stared with shock, until finally Mad Ben said.  
“Oh thank god, I thought he was going to rape us.” All the Bens nodded with him.  
Later than that, Eon got a text message to come to the roof and he did. When there, he saw Paradox with a bag, staring at him with a serious look.  
“Did you go to the nut house? There’s good doctors there.” Paradox said. “Look in the bag, Eon.”  
Eon was pissed, but he did anyway. He opened it and saw what was inside. He started to throw up. “What is it?!” he screeched.  
“Adoption forms, Eon.” Paradox stated. “All of the Bens are not your actual children and Vilgax isn’t your husband. You’re insane Eon, for god sake go the hospital. You’re in a skirt for crying out loud!”  
“NO!!!!!” Eon screamed, “You’re wrong! They are my babies! I-I” he run off and jumped from the rooftop, killing himself when he fell.  
Paradox just stood there in silence and said, “I knew it, he’s a faggot.”  
And then all of the Bens were free from Eon’s crazy family fantasy and went back to their own universes. Everyone lived happily ever after.  
Except for Vilgax who was still dead.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Night made this! Check the profile to see who she is!


End file.
